Posion Flowers, Dangerous Hours
by Broken-Rose007
Summary: Kurama is cursed by an evil warlock and is destined to kill our favorite detectives at the stroke of midnight. What does this warlock have against the team? And why did he choose Kurama to do this dirty deed? R&R (Please re-read chapter 4)
1. Prolouge

**Title:** _Posion flowers, Dangerous hours_

**Author:** _Broken-Rose007_

**Rating:** _PG-13 for violence, death, cursing and maybe some gore._

**Summary:**_ Kurama is cursed by and evil warlock and is destined to kill our favorite detectives at the stroke of midnight. What does this warlock have against the team? And why did he choose Kurama to do this dirty deed?_

---------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

---------------------------------------------------

'''''''''''''' Prolouge '''''''''''''''

(1)Jens Uyuki, a boy of 14, was walking along the streets of Kyoto. He had curious black eyes and messy brown hair. He was slouching as he walked, for he was nervous. There was warning that a war was going to begin soon.

His father, Koji, had fought in a war once before, and he had nearly died. If he had to go away to another war it would probably kill him.

Now, Jens was a clever boy. He had learned to use pieces of metal to unlock doors--he also had taught himself Martial Arts at a young age.

Koji had another son as well. His name was Shinta. (No, not from Ruroni Kenshin.)

Shinta who was 18, had brown hair like his younger brother, but his eyes were green.

Shinta appeared to like spending his time with his nose in a book rather then teaching himself Martial Arts or picking locks. He loved books on astroligy so he could predict weather and find constilations.

He was made fun of at school, but Jens on the other hand, was his school's legend. Jens would always tell tales on how his father was a great war hero and would make jokes about his poor older brother.

The one thing they all had in common was that they liked hunting.

Their mother, you ask? Well, she had passed away after Jens was born.

Jens grumbled and looked down at the rock he was kicking.

"Jens! Jens!" He recognized Shinta's voice. Sure enough, Shinta caught up to him. His eyes were nervous and scared. "It's..." he took a deep breath. "It's dad. The war was issued out and he left already!"

Jens' eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

Shinta nodded. "It's true. The armor is gone and the letter was out on the stoop." He held a piece of parchment in front of his face.

"Koji Uyuki,

Under the laws of Kyoto, a war has been sent out.

We expect to see you here in a matter of three days.

Kyoto Council,"

Jens re-read the paper over and over, his eyes growing larger with each passing second. "But... but if dad... if he... oh, Kami-sama(2)..."

Shinta glanced up at Jens from the oh-so-interesting spot in the dirt. "We're..." he swallowed the lump that was growing in the back of his throat. "We're expected to remain in the dojo(3) until he returns."

Jens turned to face his brother. "What if he _doesn't_ return, Shinta?"

Shinta stared at the ground again, silent.

Jens took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm himself. "C'mon. We should get going."

The 18-year-old nodded and the two made their way to the dojo.

(3 years later)

Jens sat in the dojo, reading one of Shinta's old books. Since his father had died at war, he had read more and more.

His tired eyes glanced over at the cascate where Shinta lay.

His older brother had also died from fighting the past year.

Jens felt the lump in his throat return. The worst part about his brother's death was that he had seen it.

'''''' Flashback '''''''

Shinta and Jens were walking to their home when they heard whispering from behind them. "That's them. The two that Koenma told us about."

Jens looked over his shoulder to see a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. There was another boy with him. He had ginger-colored hair and beady black eyes.

"Hey, you two! Stop!"

The brothers turned to face their followers.

The black-haired boy approached them. "We need you to come with us," he said smoothly.

Shinta narrowed his eyes. "Why should we?" he asked.

The ginger-haired one piped up. "Listen, we don't want any trouble. We just need you to come with us."

Shinta unsheathed a blade and Jens' eyes widened. "Shinta!" he gaped. Shinta turned to face his brother. "I've been carrying it ever since dad left for war." he stated, glancing back at the boys who were waiting.

He turned to face them. "We're not coming with you. Hell, we don't even know who you are."

"The name's Yusuke Urameshi and the moron next to me is Kuwabara." The black-haried boy said.

Kuwabara turned to him. "Oi! I'm not a moron, Urameshi!"

Yusuke ignored that comment and eyed the blade that Shinta was holding. "Easy, pal. I don't want to hurt you. I just need you to follow me and Kuwabara so you can meet Koenma." he said calmly.

Shinta's eyes narrowed further. "I don't think so." He glanced at Jens. "Run to the dojo and get help." he whispered.

Jens nodded and started in the other direction as Shinta charged at Yusuke.

Hearing Yusuke cry out in pain, Jens froze and turned to see the scene unfold before him.

Shinta had struck him on the shoulder. Yusuke grabbed his shoulder in pain, blood seeping through his fingers. "Damn... damn you..." he said through clenched teeth.

Kuwabara ran after Shinta, pulling out a... glowing sword?

Jens blinked and stared at the orange katana(4).

Suddenly, Kuwabara ran up to strike Shinta. "You bastard!"

Shinta's screams were more devistating then anything Jens had ever heard. He felt his hands shaking as he looked at his brother who had been stabbed in the chest.

Blood dribbled freely out of Shinta's mouth and his eyes dazed over.

Jens raced over to his fallen brother.

Kuwabara stood there, his sword dark red to the hilt. His eyes were getting bigger and bigger. "I... I killed him..."

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried.

Kuwabara's face paled. "I... I didn't mean to!" he called.

Jens put his hands on his brother's chest, trying to find a heartbeat.

He never found one.

'''' End Flashback ''''

Jens sighed and made a fist. "I'll kill them." he growled to himself. "I'll kill Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara."

------------------------------------------

(1) Pronounced: _Yens_

(2) Kami-sama means God.

(3) In this story, the dojo is a sanctuary for people who have loved-ones at war.

(4) For those of you who do not know, a katana is a sword.

-----------------------------------------

Rose: I apologize for the fact that this was a bit long and boring, but mind yourself that this is just the prolouge. So, please read and review.


	2. Voices

**Title:** _Posion flowers, Dangerous hours_

**Author:** _Broken-Rose007_

**Rating:**_ PG-13 for violence, death, cursing and maybe some gore_

**Summary:**_ Kurama is cursed by an evil warlock and is destined to kill our favorite detectives at the stroke of midnight. What does this warlock have against the team? And why did he choose Kurama to do this dirty deed?_

**---------------------------**

Rose: Just to make one thing clear. When you see "Jens" it is really pronounced "Yens." Alright? If anyone needs help with pronouncing some of the words I put in here, just ask in a review.

--------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I own Koji, Jens, and Shinta. Not to mention the plot.

-------------------------

''''''''Chapter 1''''''''

Kurama woke in a cold sweat that morning.

Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, he sighed of relief.

It had been a recurring nightmare. (A/N: No, the prolouge was not the nightmare. You'll see what I mean in a second.)

It started out dark and quiet. He was sitting in a stable of some sort, peering out at the people who were walking by. But that's when it got strange. A man that was a bit taller then him with a dark robe approached him.He couldn't see the man's face, for it was covered by a hood. The man started speaking to him, but the words were too distant for him to understand, so he would draw closer to the figure.

The man's voice would get clearer, but it would also get more angry. When Kurama finally went before the man he could hear him screaming. "I warned you not to come near me! I warned you! Shall you forever be banished in the flames of Hell!"

That was always the part when he woke up in a cold sweat. (A/N: I had a nightmare like that once. To tell you the truth, I couldn't sleep for a week after it.)

Sighing, Kurama went through his morning schedule. Take a shower, change into school uniform, go downstairs to eat breakfast, etc, etc. A normal day for the kitsune.

As he approached his school he heard someone from behind him.

"Kurama," it was soft, but he heard it.

The kitsune turned around to face the speaker but no one was there. Blinking, he kept his steady pace towards the building.

"Kurama." It was louder this time.

Thinking it was maybe Yusuke playing a joke on him, he ignored it.

"Kurama!" It was louder yet again.

The fox began to walk a little faster.

"KURAMA!" It was loudly hissed that time.

Looking back he still saw no one. 'What's going on?' he pondered.

_"KURAMA!!"_ The voice was pounding through his head.

The said kitsune began to jog. 'Damn it! Why does the school seem so far away?'

**_"KURAMA!!!!!_"** It was then Kurama felt as if something deadly were about to happen.

The fox began running as fast as he could. 'What's happening?!'

**_"KUUUUUURAAAAAAMMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

He ran into Yusuke on the way. "Woah! Easy fox-boy!"

Seeing that Kurama looked scared half to death, his sarcastic tone turned serious. "What's wrong, pal?" he asked.

Kurama put a hand over his pounding chest. "You-" he took a breath to try and calm himself. "You couldn't hear it?"

Looking confused, Yusuke asked. "Hear what?"

Kurama looked behind him and saw everyone was walking around as if nothing were going on. He turned back to Yusuke. "I heard someone screaming my name."

Yusuke raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"It... it sounded like a creature. It was hissed and loud. And angry. I tried ignoring it... but it just got louder and louder. I felt like it was trying to kill me. Yet, no one was behind me." He glanced up at Yusuke. "It was louder then anything I've ever heard."

Yusuke blinked. "No one was there, huh?" he thought a moment. "Think it could be Youko?"

Kurama pondered this. "I... I don't think so. Youko perfers to call me Shuiichi. He rarley calls me 'Kurama'. Besides, I think Youko was startled himself."

Yusuke scratched his head. "Well, maybe it's like Kuwabara's sixth sense. Like a ghost or something."

"It could be," Kurama fingered the idea. "But, how did I just suddenly develope it?"

Yusuke groaned. "Stop ruining my best ideas, fox-boy."

Kurama tried to force a smile, but he couldn't. His heart was still pounding.

Yusuke thought again. "How about you take off from school so we can see Genkai?" he suggested.

Kurama sighed. "Guess I have no choice."

Yusuke grinned. "Ok, fox-boy. Let's go pay Genkai a visit!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Rose: Sorry it's a bit short. Please review!


	3. Genkai's advice

**Title:** _Posion flowers, Dangerous hours_

**Author:** _Broken-Rose007_

**Rating:**_ PG-13 for violence, death, cursing and maybe some gore_

**Summary:**_ Kurama is cursed by an evil warlock and is destined to kill our favorite detectives at the stroke of midnight. What does this warlock have against the team? And why did he choose Kurama to do this dirty deed?_

---------------------------

Rose: Ok, just one small note: My computer does not have spell check, so if you see something misspelled please tell me and I'll fix it. Thank you. Also, here is a key;

:: (insert words here) :: - voices that Kurama hears.

" (insert words here) " - talking

' (insert words here) ' - thoughts.

( (insert words here) ) - An author's note.

---------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I own Koji, Jens, and Shinta. Not to mention the plot.

---------------------------

''''''' Chapter 3 '''''''

Yusuke glanced over at Kurama who was staring at his feet as they rode the bus to Genkai's.(1)

"Hey, fox-boy."

Kurama lifted his head slightly to signal that he was listening.

"Would you stop being so uptight? You're making me nervous."

The kitsune laughed quietly.

"I was trying to be serious." Yusuke said, annoyed.

"Oh, were you?" Kurama asked, looking at the detective. "I couldn't tell."

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Well, someone's calmed down."

Kurama gave a brave grin, but it vanished.

:: Kuuuuuraaaaammaaaaaa..... ::

A chill ran down the fox's spine. "Yusuke... please tell me you heard that..."

Yusuke stared at the red-head. "Heard what?"

Kurama took in a deep breath. "I heard the voice again."

"What's it saying?"

"I told you before, it was just saying my name."

:: Kuuuuraaaaammaaaaa!!! ::

Kurama pushed back his bangs. "How close are we to Genkai's?"

Yusuke looked out the window. "Err.... we have a few miles to go. Why?"

Kurama felt a knot in his stomach form. "No reason," he lied.

:: KUUUUURAAAAAAAMAAAA!!!! ::

The fox paled a little. 'It's louder then before. _Please_ let us be close to Genkai's...'

:: _KUUUUURAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ::

The said boy felt like clutching his head in pain. The voice was getting too loud to bear anymore.

:: _**KUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAMMMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_::

Kurama actually grabbed his head that time. The voice was blaring through his mind, and it was like nothing he had ever heard.

"Go away, damn it!" he hissed out in pain.

Yusuke came over to the fox. "Easy there, pal. What's going on?" he asked.

Kurama looked up at Yusuke with pain-filled eyes. "It-it's getting louder. Please tell me we're close to the temple. I _really_ don't think I can stand it much longer." he said.

:: **_KUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!_** ::

The fox couldn't take it anymore. He began gasping out in pain, cursing colorfully.

Yusuke felt his eyes widen. 'I've never seen him do _that_ before. It must really hurt.'

The detective tried talking to him. "C'mon, Kurama. It's a voice. Tune it out, man. Do _something_! You're the brains of everything, aren't ya?!"

Still clutching his head, Kurama looked up. "Are we there?" he whispered.

Yusuke looked out the window and sighed of relief. "Yes, Kurama. We're at Genkai's,"

Taking Kurama off of the bus wasn't that hard to do, considering the voices were softening and slowly fading away.

''''''''''' In Genkai's Temple ''''''''''''

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite dimwit."

"Knock it off, old hag. Kurama needs help."

Genkai raised her brows. "What kind of help?"

Kurama swallowed, not able to find the right words. "I've been hearing voices."

Genkai looked over the fox. "Can you describe it?"

Kurama took in a deep breath. "It sounds like a creature.Maybe a demon."

The psychic nodded. "Maybe it's your conscience. Does it sound like former enemies we have faced before?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. It's new to me. It's like nothing I have ever heard."

Genkai pondered it. "You're sure? Think back, Kurama. Maybe Youko has heard it before, or in your dreams."

Kurama felt his eyes widen. "My dreams! Of course! I recognize that voice!"

He remembered the man in the cloak and shuddered.

Genkai sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It could be stress, or just fear of the dream. Or maybe your dream is trying to tell you something."

"Like a preminition(2)?" Yusuke asked.

"It just might be." she answered.

Kurama exhaled and grinned. "Thank you, Genkai."

"No problem. Tell me if you keep hearing the voices, alright?"

"Hai.(3)"

--------------------------

(1)- I'm not sure, but I think that's how they get there, right? If not, can someone fill me in, please? Thank you.

(2)- A preminition is a glimpse into the future.

(3)- Hai is "yes" in Japanese.

--------------------------

Rose: Again, I'm sorry it is so short. Please review!


	4. The murder

**Title:** _Posion flowers, Dangerous hours_

**Author:** _Broken-Rose007_

**Rating:**_ PG-13 for violence, death, cursing and maybe some gore_

**Summary:**_ Kurama is cursed by an evil warlock and is destined to kill our favorite detectives at the stroke of midnight. What does this warlock have against the team? And why did he choose Kurama to do this dirty deed?_

------------------------------

Rose: Thank you to those who wished me luck on my game! (Unfortunately we lost, but that's alright.) Also, thank you **KaraKurama** for informing me about the script format. I forgot about that new rule. I'll take down the chapter. Because you have all been so kind, I'm going to give you a small update.

------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

------------------------------

On the way back to their city, Kurama and Yusuke were completley silent.

Kurama was trying to fit the pieces together. Who was the man from his dream? Why was his voice haunting him? Most importantly, how did he get it to go away?

The kitsune frowned, puzzled. 'I have to think hard. Who was he? I know I've heard that voice before, but I can't place my finger on it.'

The bus suddenly screeched to a halt, making the fox jump.

"Oi, what's going on?!" Cried a woman from the back seat.

"Yeah! What's the idea, stoppin' short like that?!" another person called.

The bus driver did not respond.

Yusuke peered over his seat and gasped.

The drivers head was slowly rolling on the floor.

Blood was all over the front of the bus. The driver's hands were still grasping the wheel while his uniform bleed.

It wasn't long before everyone started panicking.

"He was killed!"

"Someone call the police!!"

"Dear Lord, help us!"

The normal humans fled the bus, while Yusuke and Kurama went to see the driver.

Yusuke glanced down at the head that was by his feet. A little disgusted he flinched.

Kurama was beginning to ponder again. "Yusuke?" he asked.

Yusuke looked over at him. (A/N: Trust me, mostlyanything would be better then staring at a bloody head without a body at this point.) "Yeah, fox-boy?"

"Two questions: One, how could anyone murder him? We didn't see anyone do it, did we? Two, if the driver is dead... why did we stop so suddenly? Wouldn't have we kept going and stop until we hit something? Someone must've hit the brakes, but who?"

Yusuke paled a little. "Good point."

Kurama looked as if a thought just struck him. "Do you suppose that maybe this has something to do with my dreams?"

Yusuke shrugged. "At this point, who really knows?"

Kurama nodded. "Right then. Now, let's get out of here before we get brought into the police station ourselves...."

---------------------------

Rose: Sorry it's so short! I have a lot of things to do on weekdays, so you'll get a nice long update on Saturday--I promise! Please review.


	5. Car troubles and delirium?

**Title**: _Poison flowers, Dangerous hours_

**Author**: _Broken-Rose007_

**Rating**: _PG-13 for violence, death, cursing and maybe some gore._

**Summary**:_ Kurama is cursed by an evil warlock and is destined to kill our favorite detectives at the stroke of midnight. What does this warlock have against the team? And why did he choose Kurama to do this dirty deed?_

_------------------------------------------_

Rose: Oh, I'm so sorry everyone! I was so busy I forgot to update on Saturday! So, here's chapter five. 

**! MUST READ: _If you did not read chapter four, please go back and read it now or you will be confused_.!**

----------------------------------------- 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

----------------------------------------- 

Kurama and Yusuke exited the scene of the bloody murder. 

"Do you think that maybe the driver did it himself?" Yusuke questioned softly. 

Kurama shook his head. "I doubt it. His hands were still on the wheel, and suicide is usually done while no one is around to stop the death." 

Yusuke was silent again. "Hmm..." 

Kurama sighed and stopped walking as a car was coming quickly. 

Squinting his eyes, he noted that the car was getting dangerously close to the sidewalk they were walking on. 

He then figured out that the car was headed straight for them! 

"Look out!" He cried, pushing Yusuke and himself out of the way. 

The car skidded to a halt and turned around to face the detectives. 

"Woah! There's no driver in that car!" Yusuke exclaimed. 

This was true - no one was present in the car. 

Kurama pulled out a rose, ready to snap it, when it was knocked from his hand. "What the-?" 

::** _SHALL YOU FOREVER BE BANISHED IN THE FLAMES OF HELL, KURAMA!_** :: 

Kurama cried out in pain and clutched his head. 

"Kurama, watch out!" Yusuke called 

The fox clenched his teeth and stared at the car that was coming at him at a rapid speed. 

He dodged it, barley, still holding his head. 

Yusuke came at the kitsune's aid. "Yo, Kurama, you okay?" 

:: _**HELL WILL FIND YOU, YOU FUCKING FOX! WE'LL FIND YOU AND PULL YOU INTO DAMNATION!**_ :: 

Kurama cried out again. "The...voices... they're back, Yusuke...." he hissed. 

Yusuke nodded and faced the car that was heading at them again. 

Preparing his Spirit Gun, he waited for the car to come at him. 

But instead, the car zoomed off in a different direction. 

Yusuke glared at it before turning his attention back to the fox. 

The redhead's teeth were clenched tightly and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. 

"Hang in there, Kurama. We're almost home." 

That was all the fox rememebered before he passed out cold. 

--------------------------- 

When Kurama next woke up, he recognized his bedroom. Shiori was sleeping in a chair at his bedside, and he shook her shoulder gently. "Mother?" 

Shiori opened her eyes. "Oh, Schuiichi! You're awake! I was so worried about you!" 

Kurama blinked. "What happened?" 

"Yusuke brought you here. Said you fainted when you were coming home from a friend's house. You were ill for a few days with a high fever, delirious. You kept asking for the voices to leave you alone. Schuiichi, what did you mean? What voices?" 

Kurama looked at his lap. "I was delirious, mother. I'm not sure." 

'Yes you are.' A voice in the back of his head taunted. 

Shiori pulled her son into an embrace. "Schuiichi, please tell me what's going on." 

Kurama returned the hug. "I guess I was a little overworked. Don't worry, mother. I'm fine, now." 

Shiori released her son and grinned. "That's my boy. Get some sleep, Schuiichi. I'll go make you some soup and wake you up when it's done." 

Kurama forced a smile as his mother left the room. 

As soon as she closed the door, he turned his gaze onto his lap again. 

He sighed and rested his head against his pillow. 'Why on Earth am I going through this?' 

The kitsune sighed again and succumbed to sleep. 

------------------------------------- 

Rose: Sorry it's short, but this was the chapter. Please review! 


	6. A dream and a cliffhanger

**Title:** _Poison flowers, Dangerous hours_

**Author:** _Broken-Rose007_

**Rating:**_ PG-13 for violence, death, cursing and maybe some gore._

**Summary:**_ Kurama is cursed by an evil warlock and is destined to kill our favorite detectives at the stroke of midnight. What does this warlock have against the team? And why did he choose Kurama to do this dirty deed?_

------------------------------------

Rose: Hello everyone. I'm sorry it's taking so long to get on with the story, but the plot must move forward!

-----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-----------------------------------

''''''''''''''' Chapter Six '''''''''''''

It was quiet.

Unusually quiet.

Kurama stood among the barren land. He frowned, puzzled. How did he get there?

He turned his gaze to a stable nearby.

'I should hide in there,' he thought, eyeing the people walking by.

So hide he did. People walked by him, talking in murmurs.

"Hear about that family?"

"Yeah, they have two sons now."

"I hear the father left after the younger was born!"

"That's not true! He still lives there, doesn't he?"

"No. He disappeared a while ago."

"Wow, it's as if the children _want_ him gone."

"That one that was just born… he has a disease, right?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Made the mother die, it did!"

"You shouldn't be hiding." Kurama jumped feeling a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a man in a cloak.

The man turned away and began walking in the opposite direction.

He began mumbling something, but Kurama couldn't quite decipher it.

He came towards the man. His voice grew louder, but he couldn't make out the words.

He walked faster and closer.

"I WARNED YOU NOT TO COME NEAR ME! I WARNED YOU! SHALL YOU EVER BE BANISHED IN THE FLAMES OF HELL!"

Embers then shot up around the fox, enclosing on him. His arms began burning and he winced, enduring the pain, best he could.

He was trapped. It was like being born inside a flame. A haze filled Kurama's mind and he squinted his eyes to look at his tormentor.

The man was placing down his hood.

Kurama's eyes widened to see…. why you need to wait patiently for the next chapter.

---------------------------------

Rose: Sorry it's short, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I feel it is my author's duty to leave it there until next chapter! Please review. (Again, if anything was misspelled, feel free to tell me.)


End file.
